Jasmine
}} Jasmine is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. As an Agrabahn princess, she led a very pampered existence, unaware of the suffering caused by Jafar that occurred on a daily basis within her own kingdom. It took seeking out the diamond in the rough - a grand, if unexpected, savior known as Aladdin - to show her what she'd been missing all these years. However, Agrabah fell and Jasmine went into hiding in the Land of Untold Stories, taking the alias of Shirin. After eventually making her way to Storybrooke, she finds herself reunited with Aladdin, and the two set off to restore their once glorious homeland. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Concerned with the state of Agrabah after Jafar becomes the new royal vizier, Jasmine seeks out the help of street rat, Aladdin, to defeat him by finding the Diamond in the Rough at the Cave of Wonders. Though Jasmine has already begun to suspect that the weapon is in fact Aladdin himself, they continue to the cave anyway where they share their differing opinions about such things as Aladdin wanting to dig through the cave for treasures rather than help the kingdom's people. In turn, Aladdin points out that Agrabah has been suffering for a long time; only since Jafar became about has Jasmine shown any interest. Aladdin is proved to be the weapon after finding a fake, triggering a falling of debris, which causes him to use magic to save Jasmine. This is very overwhelming to Aladdin, and Jasmine gives him the royal scarab of Agrabah as proof that she believes in him. Jasmine then returns home to try to move her father to a safer location, only for this to be when Jafar attempts to take full control. The princess is briefly trapped in an hourglass, but Aladdin arrives in time to save the day by snapping Jafar's staff, thus lifting the spell on the Sultan. Sometime after Jafar is gone, Jasmine learns of a new lead on his whereabouts, which Aladdin decides to pursue. He invites Jasmine to come, but she chooses to stay in the capital and work on improving her kingdom instead. }} The Sultan wishes for Jasmine to marry, offering the crown jewel of Agrabah as a dowry to any potential suitors. However, Jasmine wishes only to marry for love, making it her mission to find Aladdin - or some other kind of hero - so that her city won't need a prince's army to survive. The threat is heightened by Jafar, who says he will destroy Agrabah come sundown should the princess not marry him and, later, while wandering the streets, Jasmine comes across a mermaid who's been granted legs known as Ariel. She hears Ariel has fallen in love with a human prince named Eric, knowing him to be a visitor in Agrabah, and, since Eric has a navy, Jasmine believes that the two of them can help each other. She hopes aboard a magic carpet along with Ariel and has her find Eric's flags amid the many caravans of the city. However, the reunion with Eric doesn't exactly go down smoothly, since it's actually Jafar in disguise. He banishes Ariel back to the sea and, as sundown approaches, Jasmine believes she has no choice but to marry him in order to save her people. She hands over the crown jewel, but it turns out that the crown jewel was what Jafar was really after, for it contained an enchantment which kept Agrabah protected which, now, he can breach. And so he uses his magic to make Agrabah disappear, and Jasmine is utterly distraught. Learning that Aladdin is also missing, Jasmine and the Oracle use an unknown means to travel to the Land of Untold Stories to find him. ("Strange Case"/"Street Rats") 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} Jasmine is one of the people whom Mr. Hyde plucks from the Land of Untold Stories, forcing them to come with him on a dirigible to the town of Storybrooke where all their stories can play out. Taking the alias of Shirin, Jasmine gets a job as a teacher's aide at the town's school, now working alongside Snow White. During the first day of class, Snow introduces the students to Newton's third law; however, this goes poorly, as all of the students do poorly on their exams. Jasmine suggests that Snow has changed since last teaching and that her methods may not work as well as they did in the past. She exemplifies this with her own past, in which the kingdom she came from had a princess that was capable of saving her people, but she failed because of not truly embracing the hero she could be. Jasmine advises her to play on her strengths and assert herself for who she is now. Snow decides to listen to Jasmine's advice, taking the class outside to teach them Newton's third law with an archery lesson. That evening, as Jasmine is getting ready to leave, Snow asks if the princess ever fixed things in her kingdom. Jasmine claims that she left for the Land of Untold Stories and thus does not know, but she doesn't think so. After leaving, however, Jasmine heads for the woods where she secretly meets with the Oracle, who tells her that Aladdin is somewhere in Storybrooke. }} The Oracle winds up mysteriously dead in the woods, with Jasmine standing over her body. Emma arrests her for the crime, but during an interrogation, Emma learns that she is innocent. Jasmine reveals her true identity, now knowing that Hyde is dead, and that she was trying to find Aladdin. Word soon gets out that Emma has been having visions of being killed by an unknown villain, and that it's the fate of all saviors, Jasmine fears that this is possibly the same fate that Aladdin was met with. Wanting to be certain, Regina makes a spell to link Emma to Aladdin, allowing her to locate him. Jasmine joins the heroes in pinpointing Aladdin in a crypt in Storybrooke, and upon examination, Jasmine becomes heartbroken when find the royal scarab of Agrabah on one of the skeletons. She sees this as proof that Aladdin is truly dead, but once leaving, Emma later meets Aladdin after he overheard a conversation between him and Henry. As it turns out, Aladdin used the Fates' shears to escape his death, thus stripping him of being the savior. He faked his death as he is too ashamed of Jasmine finding out, but Emma soon convinces him to do otherwise. Aladdin listens and goes to Jasmine in the park where they reunite with a hug. Jasmine explains that she needs his help to save Agrabah, but he is then forced to explain that he is no longer the Savior. }} Despite learning that Aladdin is no longer the Savior, Jasmine spends time with him at the diner where she tries to convince him to help Agrabah anyway. He refuses though, and leaves their meeting without giving any explanation as to where he is going. Jasmine proceeds to seek out Emma's help in convincing Aladdin to change his mind, and so the current savior does just that. Aladdin later meets Jasmine again at the diner, apologizing for running away earlier. The princess chooses to be sympathetic, knowing Aladdin feels guilty about Agrabah, but states that she has more to tell him about what happened. Aladdin agrees to return home and help Jasmine rebuild it, but it's then that she reveals there is no going back to Agrabah. She reveals that she made a journey to a neighboring kingdom to secure an alliance, but on her journey back she pushed through a sandstorm and discovered Agrabah was gone. }} Belle wants desperately to leave town in order to escape her husband, the Dark One, and believes that Zelena can help her do it since she's capable of making portals. However, Zelena can't accomplish such a feat without the Apprentice's wand, which Gold keeps under lock and key, and so Belle suggests the perfect person to steal it for them. She proceeds to approach Aladdin and Jasmine at Granny's Diner, begging for the former's, but Jasmine tries to ward him against it considering he has the far more pressing matter of saving Agrabah to deal with and this matter hardly concerns him anyway. However, Zelena points out that it's Aladdin's fault that Belle is in this mess to begin with, considering him gifting Emma with the Shears of Destiny is what allowed them to fall into the Dark One's possession, meaning he's now able to change the fate of his and Belle's unborn child. Eventually feeling sufficiently guilted into it, Aladdin sneaks into Gold's shop that night and recovers the wand, handing it over to Belle and Zelena. However, he also snags a little something extra: the genie's lamp. He shows it to Jasmine right after she's through apologizing for almost preventing him from helping out a friend thanks to her obsession with saving Agrabah; he assures that wanting to save her home world is no crime, but, stealing the lamp definitely was. She wonders if the genie is inside, but he assures that their old friend is long gone; although, he does wonder if perhaps the current resident can help them find out about Agrabah's fate. }} While meeting with Jasmine at Granny's Diner, Snow expresses her joy over their students finally getting the hang of what they're teaching them and achieving good grades, but Jasmine appears too distracted to care. Snow inquires into what's wrong, and Jasmine says that she feels silly venting her problems considering all that Snow's going through right now in comparison; however, Snow assures that it's fine, for the two of them are friends, and allows Jasmine to delve into how Aladdin procured a genie lamp from Gold's shop and she thinks she might be able to use a wish to save Agrabah, but wishes always come with a price and she fears what that price may be. Snow proceeds to remind Jasmine of the story about a princess - actually her - that she told her on the first day they met, about how she never quite embraced being the hero she was meant to be. She tells her that this might be her chance. Later, at the loft, Snow witnesses as Jasmine rubs the lamp in an attempt to summon the genie from within, but only a pair of binds poof out as it is discovered that the lamp is in fact empty. As such, Aladdin takes it upon himself to put the binds on his wrists, thus making it so that he is the new genie of the lamp and can grant the princess' wish. }} Jasmine is taken captive by the Evil Queen, who also steals the lamp from her as well. The heroes come to her aid, but the Queen proves to be a force to be reckoned with when she starts to choke the captive princess. Rubbing the lamp and becoming Aladdin's new master, the Queen wishes for Emma's wish of never becoming the savior to be granted. As such, Emma is sent away to another realm where this reality can take place. While Regina sets off to face the Queen alone, David instructs Jasmine and Hook to meet him at the sheriff's station in an hour to discuss a plan to retrieve the lamp. When David doesn't show, however, Jasmine and Hook (and Henry) rush to the mayoral office where they find David facing the Queen. While the Queen escapes, Jasmine still manages to retrieve the lamp, and they all later regroup at the Blanchard loft. Jasmine suggests David use a genie wish to break his and Snow's sleeping curse, but the sheriff declines out of fear of the wish backfiring. He offers the lamp to her instead, and she proceeds to use her first wish to take herself and Aladdin back to Agrabah. }} Jasmine's wish doesn't work, in that it merely takes she and Aladdin to the Enchanted Forest, and makes Agrabah's crown jewel mysteriously appear in her pocket. And so the two of them continue in their search, even crossing the ocean. It is at this point that they're attacked by a kraken and forced to battle it off, eventually being rescued by Captain Hook who was banished to this realm aboard a submarine known as the Nautilus. Aladdin and Jasmine head aboard also, and Hook is angry that the two of them squandered his only opportunity to retrieve the blood of a kraken, which can be used to fuel the submarine and thus open a portal back to Storybrooke - back to Emma. As it goes, the vessel is now highly damaged, with Hook later telling a lovelorn Jasmine that acting as though one doesn't deserve love is merely a coward's way out. The new plan becomes to find Jafar, who Jasmine admits she lost Agrabah to, using an enchanted harpoon owned by Captain Nemo. With the Nautilus sinking, Jasmine uses her second wish to get them all to Hangman's Island, where Jafar apparently is, and, with that, she, Aladdin and Hook discover Ariel's place. Jafar is a genie now, and his bottle is a part of Ariel's collection. However, he's able to break the genie spell upon being released, though Jasmine quickly defeats him by giving him a taste of his own magic and transforming him into a staff. She also learns that Agrabah was trapped within the crown jewel, and shares true love's kiss with Aladdin in order to free it. The kiss also frees Aladdin from his curse, and he and his princess are finally able to be together within the confines of their home. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 604 26.png Promo 604 27.png Promo 604 28.png Promo 604 29.png Promo 604 30.png Promo 604 33.png Promo 604 34.png Promo 604 36.png Promo 604 38.png Promo 604 40.png Promo 604 42.png Promo 605 28.png Promo 605 30.png Promo 605 31.png Promo 615 01.png Promo 615 02.png Promo 615 06.png Promo 615 07.png Promo 615 09.png Promo 615 11.png Promo 615 12.png Promo 615 13.png Promo 615 15.png Promo 615 17.png Promo 615 18.png Promo 615 20.png Promo 615 21.png Promo 615 22.png Promo 615 23.png Promo 615 25.png Promo 615 26.png Promo 615 27.png Promo 615 28.png Promo 615 30.png Promo 615 31.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Princesses